Princess of the Sea
by annabeth210
Summary: Brooke Jackson's life is aout to change forever. When she's saved from a monster by the mysterious Clayton, her parents' secret is reveiled. Now, with Clayton's help, she is training for survival. But is Clayton who he says he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfic. I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. If I did, my name would be Rick, and I would live in San Antonio. But, I don't, so…. Yyeeaahh. Let's begin!!**

**~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~///~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~**

Annabeth leaned back and sighed. The last 27 hours had been the longest and most painful in her life, but it had been worth it. So worth it. Athena smiled at her daughter and patted her hand. Annabeth gave it a squeeze and looked over at her husband. Percy was totally immersed in the pink bundle in his arms. He looked up, his green eyes shining.

"Annie," he mumbled. "She's-"

"Beautiful?" Poseidon suggested, standing behind his son and placing a weathered hand on his shoulder. Percy shook his head and looked down at his daughter.

"Doesn't even describe it." He murmured, gently stroking her cheek. Annabeth smiled. The door of the hospital room opened and Rachel Dare and Apollo walked in.

"Let me see my goddaughter." Rachel said, rushing over too Percy and holding out her arms. He unwillingly handed over his little girl.

"You're so beautiful," she cooed. "And you've got your father's eyes." She started rocking her back and forth. "Have you chosen a name?"

The happy parents looked at each other and Annabeth nodded.

"Brooke. Brooke Selena." The Oracle nodded and returned to admiring the baby. "Where's Grover?" Percy asked, handing Annabeth a glass of water.

"At your place." Apollo said, giving his uncle a pat on the back. "He must be exhausted. It's not easy managing four little boys, you know." He added, grinning. Athena pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And the others?" she asked.

"The others are hanging on Olympus," Rachel said. "They sent us to get an update. Artemis and Thalia are becoming impatient. You know how they get." The Jacksons nodded. Percy reached out his arms to take Brooke back. "Daddy's little girl, I see." Rachel joked handing her to Annabeth instead.

Annabeth looked down at her daughter and smiled. She did have Percy's eyes. She stared into the beautiful sea green eyes she had fallen in love with so many years before when Rachel gasped. Looking up, Annabeth saw Rachel's blank eyes staring at her, and as she spoke, it sounded as though dozens of Rachels were speaking all at once.

"**A brook, so delicate and frail**

**Must go on a quest she cannot fail**

**Doomed to relive pain of her mother's past**

**Ending it with the breath that will be her last."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth gasped and sat up in cold sweat, her baggy t-shirt clung to her skin. She was breathing heavily, tears stung her eyes. Percy sat up abruptly and reached under his pillow, where he kept his sword, Riptide. Before he could pull the pen cap off, Annabeth grabbed his wrist. He looked up his eyes fierce. But when he saw the look on Annabeth's face, his eyes softened. He flicked on the light and turned to her.

"Annie." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"That dream. That stupid dream." She sobbed. "As if living it once wasn't bad enough."

"It's been thirteen years." Percy reminded her. "And she's in her room, sleeping. It's okay."

"No, it's not." Annabeth said, pulling herself out of his arms and swinging her feet out of the bed. "It's been thirteen years, and she doesn't know who she is! I can't put up with this charade anymore Percy! We're hiding half our life from her! How we met, who her family is; it's all a lie. I can't lie to her anymore."

"You're going to have to Wise Girl." Percy sighed. They had gone over this before, why doesn't she get it? "We keep the Olympians out of her life, she lives. Simple as that."

"But it's wrong!" she cried, pacing the room now. "Don't you remember how you felt? Always being the outsider, but not understanding why. That's what Brooke's going through now. Her brothers are going to Camp Half-Blood every summer, leaving her here. She's begged me to go, but I have to tell her no! Why? Because her father won't let her!"

"Brooke's safe here." Percy insisted.

"She's safe at camp." Annabeth snapped. "She has Chirion and the campers. All your half-siblings are there. They would do anything for her. Plus, wouldn't you feel better if she knew how to protect herself?"

Percy was now on his feet.

"She is _not_ going." His voice was firm. "That's final, Annabeth. She lives if the gods stay out of her life. That's how it's going to stay here with me."

"You're smothering her. That's what's going to hurt her, Percy. You won't let her fly." Annabeth sighed, getting back into bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin. She was still a little shaken from the dream. Why her baby girl? Her little baby.

"She's not supposed to fly." Percy mumbled. He also got back in bed and turned off the light. "She's of the sea." Annabeth rolled her eyes. He's so stubborn. He is holding Brooke back, restraining her from her full potential. She could be so much and more. But her father was blind. The prophesy had scared him. He was too protective.

That was going to be her doom.

**~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~~////~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you liked it! =) I've got root beer floats! If you want them, hit that little green box down there! **


	2. Return of Luke

**Hola Webinites! I DO NOT own PJO for I am not Rick of Riodan. Soooooo…….. yeah….. LET US BEGINNNNN!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////////////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I rolled over in my bed and sighed. No matter how many times the dream came, I never get used to it. My head and my heart were pounding. I could still here that voice ringing in my ears. It sounded like dozens of people were speaking all at once.

'_Doomed to relive her mother's past.' _It echoed.

Shuddering, I pushed myself up and swung my feet over the side of the bed. Standing, I examined my reflection in the mirror over my bureau. My long black hair was a tangled mess, my dark green eyes blinked groggily. I quickly dressed and before leaving my room, I put a huge X on my calendar, just five spaces from the date circled in red sharpie. Five days 'til I'm thirteen. I dashed down stairs and headed for the kitchen and the smell of bacon. My brothers were sitting at the table while Mom made them breakfast. Ryan looked up as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." He teased, as I sat down across from him. His blonde hair was disheveled, his gray eyes shone as he smiled. He was only three years older than I was, but he looked like he was at least 18, not 16. Probably because he was really tall and looked like he spent his summer playing football for the NFL. My other brothers, Andrew and Charles, the twins, were arguing over something, again.

"I'm telling you, Ares could beat Hephaestus in a fight, hands down." Andrew said, picking at his bacon.

"No way." Charles countered. "Hephaestus could create any weapon he wanted, plus he could build a whole army of animatrons to-"

"Boys." Mom said tensely and nodded slightly in my direction. Confused, I brushed off the feeling I was missing something. You always feel like you're missing something with my family. "Not at the table." She said, putting down a plate of pancakes and ruffling Andrew's hair. Andy and Charlie also had blonde hair and gray eyes. They were tall like Ryan and also really strong, but they were such geeks. Geeks with a 4.0 average.

"You two are the only juniors I know who still read about Greek Mythology. That's all fairytale stuff." I saw Ryan stiffen momentarily, and then he relaxed.

"Brooke." Mom said in her 'watch it' voice. She was tall and lean, her long, honey colored hair fell down her back, and her light grey eyes were a shade darker than usual. She was beautiful. I looked up at her, using the puppy dog eyes that always work on Daddy. "Not working." She added. I huffed and turned around in my seat. Ryan snorted and continued eating.

"Morning all." Someone said behind me. I twisted in my seat and saw Dad walk in. He was wearing his usual work attire, a pair of jeans and green t-shirt that caused his green eyes to pop even more, his black hair was 'combed', which means it wasn't stick up in every direction.

"Morning Dad." The boys said in unison. Rolling her eyes, Mom kissed his cheek.

"Morning Seaweed Brain." She said.

"Wise Girl." Dad said, putting his arm around her. Ryan pretended to throw up into his hands and I stifled a giggle.

"Get a room!" the twins shouted. Mom untangled herself from Dad and hit them both on the back of the head. I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head.

"Morning Princess." He mumbled, sitting down.

"Morning Dad." I said, grinning at him. He grabbed a pancake and dropped it onto his plate.

"Annie, I'm going to be home late today. They need me down at the lab. The pregnant sea lion we rescued last month is due today."

"The day in the life of an ichthyologist." She sighed. "Okay. I'm might be late too. The mayor wants to add a new library." He nodded.

"Just don't go all out. Last thing we need is for you to blow the entire town's money because you wanted _silver_ arches, not bronze." _That _earned him a whack to the back of his head. He chuckled as he rubbed the bruise.

"We have football till five," Ryan added, motioning to him and the twins, who nodded.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "Then we have a…. study group, meeting up at six."

"Study group? School just ended." I said, earning a glare from them.

"Never too early to start getting ready." Andy said.

"You can go to the party. You just have to be back before twelve." Dad said. My brothers cheered and slapped each other's hands.

"Wait. I'm going to be here. _Alone?_" I hated being left here in this big house all by myself. I know it sounds childish, but something in my gut told me otherwise. Dad looked up at Mom and grinned.

"Not exactly." He said. The others grinned. I looked at each of them confused.

"What do you-"

"You have me." A familiar voice said from behind me. A voice I haven't heard for what felt like a million years. Not since he left for college-

"Luke!" I screeched jumping out of my seat and throwing my arms around my eldest brother's neck. Chuckling, he lifted me off my feet and spun me around. I dug my head into the crook of his neck. I couldn't believe it. He had left for Georgetown last year and had been unable to fly back for Christmas. "You're here!"

"Course I am, honey. I wouldn't miss your thirteenth for the entire world." He said putting me down. Luke too had blonde hair, but he also had green eyes just like Dad.

"But you're willing to miss Christmas." Andy mumbled getting up from his seat and hugging his older brother.

"Hey Mom." Luke said, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and hugged him. "Dad."

"Good to see you." Dad said getting up and hugging him.

"How long are you here?" I asked earnestly.

"Two weeks." Ryan said, before Luke could even open his mouth.

"You knew?"

"Duh."

"Okay. All of you." Mom said, ushering us to sit down again. I grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him into the seat next to mine, which had been Charlie's seat, but he'll get over it.

I looked around at my family, grinning. This was going to be an amazing birthday week.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry if it took so long to post. I've been bust and had some trouble with this chappie.**

**You want more, REVIEW!**


	3. Gods, demigods and more lies

Hey readers! Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! Life's been getting in the way. And I've come down with a case of Writers' Block. Ugh, Bad Stuff. XP And for those who have been following me and noticed I've updated Cheater, Cheater, It is because I have friends ALL over me about it! But, I'm focusing on this now, and I've gotten an idea! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay," I huffed, leaning back in my seat. "Stop with mysterious crap. _Where _are you taking me?" Luke glanced at me and chuckled.

"All part of the surprise, squirt." He reached over and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away and fixed my hair, _again_. He _needs_ to stop doing that. We were driving down the highway in the black pickup truck he had rented for his stay. He had practically thrown me in the car after Dad left and here we were, heading down the highway to the middle of nowhere.

"Well, I'm kinda done with the suprises." I mumbled, staring at the blur trees as we passed them. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Sorry honey." I groaned and put my hands over my face. My brothers _loved _torturing me.

About a half-hour later, the car stopped suddenly, causing me to jerk forward. I looked up, bewildered and saw Luke had just pulled in a parking space. At the airport. Luke was already out of the car and pulling open my door.

"Come on, we don't want to miss this flight." I looked up at him, eyes wide. _Where_ was he taking me? Dad will _kill _him if we left Florida. I trailed behind him as he strode into the busy airport. Families shouted as they spotted their grandparents stepping off the plane. Old friends hugged and spoke excitedly to one another as they left. Children cried as parents left for business trips. It was madness.

I felt eyes on my back and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I glanced behind me. I swore, for the slightest moment, I saw a boy staring at me. He was about my age and had eyes so dark and foreboding, I stopped. Only for Luke to grab my arm and urge me on. I looked at Luke for a second, then back to the boy, but he was gone. The way he had been looking at me sent shivers down my spine. His glare had been intense, almost hungry. I had a feeling, deep down, that I knew him. From a dream or something.

"Here we go." Luke's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. We were standing outside of Gate 3C, a flight from New York. Who did I know from New York? Grandma and Paul weren't coming for another three days. Same with Grandpa and Grandmother and Pop. I sighed. I will never understand my parents' history. It's too confusing and foggy to think about for more than a little while.

But than who was coming?

"Luke? What's going on? Grandma and Paul aren't coming until Friday. Why are we here?" As I spoke, the passengers began to emerge from the plane tunnel thing. How cool would it be to fly? Mom and Dad don't enjoy traveling by plane. Instead, when we head to New York to visit Grandma and Paul, we have to _drive_. It's horrible.

"That's why." Luke pointed to the exit as a tall, red-headed woman stepped out. She was wearing a gray paint splattered t-shirt that read 'Protect Nature' in large green letters. Her jeans were ripped at the knee and her green eyes swept over the scene before her. On spotting us, she rushed over and hugged Luke, than turned to me.

"Brooke." She said in awe, bending slightly to hug me. "Oh, my gosh. How you've _grown!"_ I blinked at Luke over her shoulder. He was smirking. Did I mention how much I loved him? 'Thank you' I mouthed. I hugged the woman back.

"Go to see you, Rachel."

* * *

"So," Rachel Elizabeth Dare continued, pushing a strand of black hair behind my ear. "The hero spun around, swinging his sword, expecting a skeleton soldier, but instead, his sword went through a mortal girl."My eyes widened as Rachel told another story.

She was by far the best at telling stories, ever. She usually told of stories of how the gods of Ancient Greece still live today; their kingdom, Mount Olympus, was hovering above the Empire State Building in New York City and of their heroic children. This time, she was telling me of how a son of Poseidon had gone on a quest to save his best friend, a daughter of Athena from her old friend, a traitorous son of Hermes. I thought that these two 'half-bloods', as Rachel called them, were really cool. According to Rachel, children of the Sea god and of the Wisdom Goddess were sworn enemies. But yet, these two were friends, and were destined to be more as Aphrodite had told the son of Poseidon.

"What happened next?" I whispered, pulling my knees up to my chest. We were sitting in the living room, while Luke was putting some things into the guest rooms.

"It had turned out the noise that had frightened him was just the girl blowing his nose. She turned to yell at him, but stopped, seeing his sword."

"But," I interjected, "I thought mortals couldn't see the ancient magic and monsters and stuff."

"Ah, but this girl was special. She could see through the Mist, just as the son of Poseidon's mother had, even though she was full human. She began questioning him about how he had gotten the sword passed security and such, until she saw the skeletons. She shoved the boy into the girls' bathroom and sent the skeletons in the other direction, looking for the boy. Then, after the coast was clear, the boy came out of the bathroom and thanked her for her kindness before running off."

"Oh, no," Luke sighed, coming down stairs and shaking his head. "Not this story again."

Rachel turned to retort, when his phone rang. Quickly, he pressed it to his ear, and listened. Rachel shut her mouth and stood her eyes wide.

"I'll be there soon." He snapped it shut and dashed out of the room, back up the stairs.

"Luke!" Rachel called up the stairs. "What's going on?" You could hear him ruffling through drawers and his feet pounding through the halls as he charged downstairs again.

"Problem at the lab. Dad needs help. _Now._" He pulled on his coat and rushed to the door. He grabbed the knob and looked at me, than to my godmother. "Can you watch her for a bit?"

"I can watch myself." I snapped as Rachel replied "Of course." He nodded and swung open the door, which Rachel shut, and locked, just as quickly. I heard the truck roar to life as Luke sped away.

"What's going on?" I inquired as she sat down again. She shook her head.

"Nothing. How about some T.V?" she seemed so freaked out, I didn't oppose. We sat watching SpongeBob until we heard the roar of the pickup again, an hour later. Rachel jumped up, eyes anxious and rushed to the door. She opened it to reveal my parents and brothers all on the porch.

"What's going on?" I asked standing. "I thought you had to work late tonight." I looked pointedly at my parents. "And you three had a party." I glared at my brothers.

"Your father called us. He was having trouble at the lab. That is all." Mom said coolly, kissing my forehead.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Fine," my dad said simply. Than he wrapped his arms around her. "Good to see you Rach."

"Same here, Percy." He let go, than my mother embraced her old friend. "How's it going Annabeth?"

"It's going." She sighed. "And I'm going to bed." She bode everyone goodnight, than trudged upstairs, followed by Dad, Rachel, Andy and Charles. Only Luke and Ryan remained with me.

"Are you _sure_ everything is okay?"

"Positive little sis." Ryan yawned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Luke tried to assure me. I wasn't convinced. If everything was fine, than why was the bottom of Ryan's t-shirt singed? And, why was there fresh blood seeping through Luke's jeans?

* * *

**Hope you like it! If you want more, press the little green button bellow! =) Peace, Love, Percy Jackson!**

**~ annabeth210**


End file.
